


Felling the Ox

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'...packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet..." And as Matt quickly finds out, much to his distraction, Alex definitely lives up to this quote...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felling the Ox

Day one on set, and Alex strolls out of costumes with her head held high and a smirk playing on her lips. 

She is not a vain woman in any sense of the word, but has always been aware of the fact that she is far from unattractive. In her prime, she was downright _hot_ , and she knew it too, never afraid to show off her body when the chance arose. 

Lately however, Alex hadn’t been feeling that way - she wasn’t stupid, she was pushing fifty and well aware that she was past the age when she could be considered ‘hot.’ Today though - today - God bless those hair and make up girls and she would like to bloody _kiss_ the entire costume department because Alex had stood in front of the full length mirror in the trailer all fully dressed as River Song and outright _beamed_ at what she’d seen. 

She looked _hot._

“Morning boys!” She calls out a cheery greeting to the crewmembers who openly gawp at her when she struts onto set, her heels clicking on the floor. They clear their throats and fumble with equipment as they mumble back greetings, and a couple of them even go a bit red. Alex smiles wider as she strolls away. 

Eyes scanning the hubbub around her, she quickly locates her co-stars, Karen and Arthur chatting and fiddling on their phones and Matt over by the coffee machine in the corner. She waves at the former two, winking at Arthur when he whistles at her, and strolls over towards Matt. 

“Good morning husband,” she teases when she is close enough for him to hear. It is a running joke between them now; they had spent the entire read-through sniggering and calling each other husband and wife and Alex has to admit she enjoys the game more than she probably should. 

Matt whirls round at her voice, plastic cup in his hand and a grin already on his face and his eyes widen when they clap onto her and immediately drop downwards. 

“Blimey Kingston,“ Matt says in greeting with a cheeky grin. “That ox would most _definitely_ be felled.”

“Oh shut up,” she laughs. “I _knew_ you were going to tease me about that line!”

“Who’s teasing?” He grins, boldly eyeing her cleavage unashamedly. 

“Oh get off,” she rolls her eyes, waving him off as she turns to saunter away with a smile she cannot wipe from her face. 

As he watches her go, Matt has a _very_ crude reply on the tip of his tongue that he only just manages to bite back, watching her retreat with a cocky grin, appreciating the costume even more. 

Still sashaying away, Alex turns her head back suddenly to look at him pointedly, and when his eyes snap up to hers she has an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. A bit flustered at having been caught so blatantly ogling her arse, Matt grins sheepishly and manages a wink to fake bravado. Had she _felt_ his eyes on her or something!?

Alex, of course, laughs, shaking her head as she wanders off chuckling to herself and Matt feels his cheeks grow hotter as he is left standing with a goofy grin on his face. 

\--

He had to pull himself together. He _really_ had to pull himself together and _focus_ because that was the _fourth time_ so far today and they had only been shooting for three hours.

“I’m really sorry,” Matt apologises with a red face as everyone prepares to start the scene again. “I - I _know_ the lines, I just - I don’t know, I’m sorry - won’t happen again.”

Off to the side, he sees Karen smirking at him, a teasing expression on her face and knows she is going to give him hell for this later because he suspects she is well aware of just how hopelessly attracted he is to their sometimes-co-star and is sure she’s picked up on exactly why he keeps fluffing his lines. 

It’s not his _fault!_

It’s the damn costume department! What were they thinking, putting Alex in that!? She is practically bursting out of the top of that glittering corset, cinched in tight at her already teeny waist and giving her the damn near _perfect_ hourglass figure. It’s like they _wanted_ everyone to stare at her boobs. Because he hasn’t yet been able to do much else when she is around.

At first he’d made jokes and teased her about it - “Sorry Darvill what was that? I couldn’t hear you over Alex’s cleavage!” And she’d giggled and smacked him and flirted and it had all been great, but then they’d started shooting and it was time to get serious and Matt found himself totally and hopelessly distracted. Unable to use the pretence of joking about them as excuse to ogle her, he had to keep his eyes _off_ his co-star and focus on his work and it was proving a lot more difficult than had been anticipated. 

It was actually starting to get really embarrassing. 

Apart from the fact that he was now up to the fourth time they’d had to cut because he’d glanced down and forgotten his lines halfway through the scene, Alex was _noticing_ him staring, and while he could flirt it off the first few times, winking at her and making approving faces to see her chuckle and wink back, he’d really been caught too many times now for it to be funny. She was starting to ignore him staring - or very obviously _pretending_ to ignore it, glancing away as soon as his eyes flickered up and found her own locked onto him as if she hadn’t just been watching him openly staring at her breasts or arse or whatever else she caught him ogling. 

He couldn’t help it! And how anyone else in the room was keeping their eyes off her he had no idea. 

His friends also had, of course, noticed his distraction. Karen had simply rolled her eyes at him every time she’d caught him staring, making him pull a face and stick his tongue out at her, and Arthur had wandered up to him between takes and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to confide in a low voice; “Trust me mate - I _really_ don’t blame you but…you might want to be a bit more subtle about undressing her with your eyes.”

Matt had spluttered and flailed, and yes Arthur was his mate and what he ribbed him about never usually fazed him but this was _Alex_ and he’s not sure he wants people to know how dreadfully, painfully attracted to their co-star and friend he is. 

“I just - it‘s just a good costume! She just looks good, is all,” He claims, red faced and frowning and Arthur chuckles and pats him sympathetically on the shoulder before wondering off. 

“Were my ears burning or were you referring to the angel? Because it _is_ a very good costume.” Matt jumps when Alex’s sultry voice purrs next to him and he whips round to face her. 

“What?” Is all he manages to get out. 

She smirks and raises an eyebrow and Matt flushes and clears his throat. “Get over yourself Kingston - I just like the hat,” he somehow manages to tease her cheekily, bravado back as he taps the rim of the hat, dropping it down over her eyes a bit more. 

She smirks some more and tilts her head up to see him underneath it. 

“Oh really?”

 _“Yes!_ It’s a good hat. It suits you.” He gestures to the rest of her insistently. “And the coat. The coat is good.” He nods, almost to himself and Alex just giggles and tips her hat at him with a wink as she wanders off. 

\--

He’d hoped lunch break would give him some respite from her wiles, but while Karen and Arthur go off to find the vending machine, Alex strolls over and sits down with him, smiling and passing him a plastic cup of tea to match her own. 

They sip quietly for a moment before she speaks up. 

“So…” She glances sideways and catches his eyes, a smirk playing about her lips and a cheeky eyebrow quirked. “Been a while sweetie?”

Matt’s eyes go wide and he opens and closes his mouth a few times as he tries to frantically think of a reply. “What?” Is all he manages to come up with, a pathetic squeak of alarm. 

She chuckles, that low throaty laugh of hers that sends shivers down his spine. “I mean, I know I’m not exactly subtly dressed but I don’t think a man’s spent that much time staring at me in one morning in _years.”_

His face goes hot and he laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair. “Well…they should have,” he manages to say, trying to regain some of his footing with their familiar flirting. 

She smiles and nudges him with her elbow. “Oh, you. You do wonder’s for a girl’s self-esteem you know that darling?”

He grins and ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck as Alex smiles. 

The grin fading from his face, Matt clears his throat and glances nervously at her. “I’m sorry, Alex,” he quickly mumbles. “I didn’t _mean_ to stare so much, I just, I won’t -”

“Oh honey I _really_ don’t mind,” she chuckles, patting his knee and making to get up. “But if you’re spending that much time staring at _me_ like _that_ ,” she says as she gets to her feet, bending and leaning in to him to finish with; “you _really_ need to get laid.” And with that she straightens, turns, and strolls off leaving Matt staring after her open-mouthed and even redder in the face. 

\--

After lunch, in which Alex had used the time to go over the next scene in her script and make a phone call to her daughter, she returns to the set feeling unexplainably bright and excited to begin shooting again. Alright - she has to admit - Matt has a little bit to do with her mood. A _lot_ to do with it. It just felt so damn good, to be admired by a young, attractive (and really rather sexy although she wouldn’t admit that she found him so) man. 

She knew she looked good in the costume, and she’d caught more than a few people eyeing her rather impressive décolletage today, but Matt had spent practically the entire morning gawping at her like he’d never seen anything so entrancing in his life. He’d even messed up his lines - _several times!_ \- due to his distraction. 

She _loved it._

Matt approaches her before they can begin shooting, smiling brightly and asking if she’d had a good lunch and what number coffee was that she was on now because her apparent daily caffeine intake was frightening to him. 

She laughs and answers his questions before Arthur slinks over to join in the conversation and she turns and chats easily to him for a bit. 

When the director calls for a take in five minutes and Arthur disappears, Matt is still behind her, and she jumps when she feels his hot breath in her hair. 

“You’re insane by the way.”

She turns her head to look at him. “Huh?”

Leaning in, Matt’s voice is low in her ear and sends chills and then heat through her body: “Thinking I would only look at you because I was sexually deprived.”

Thrilled, Alex holds back a grin. “So you’re not then?” She asks with big, pseudo-innocent eyes. 

Matt frowns. “No - I am not!” He hisses, a bit flustered and she once more has the control. 

“Oh.” She sighs dramatically. “Pity. - I was going to offer to help you out.” And with a naughty wink, she sashays away before he can come up with a reply, giggling to herself at the way his eyes had bulged. 

She was pushing the flirting a bit far, she knew - but it was only pretend between them, just a game, just for fun, always. 

Right?

\--

No other woman has ever had the ability to do this to him, to render him a fumbling, blushing fool, to knock him off track so suddenly and easily as Alex Kingston does. 

The woman is an absolute _minx_ and oh how he loves every second of it. 

Also, he has noticed, she flirts with him considerably more than she does anyone else (because Alex does and always has flirted with everyone she meets - she can’t seem to help it and often he is sure she isn’t even aware she’s doing it) and this gives him a bit of a thrill. He knows she is so out of his league it’s unreal but she seems to fancy him at least, and the idea that she’s genuinely interested is fun to play pretend with, anyway. 

Well, he’s determined to give as good as she does this time round, and he is _definitely_ not going to embarrass himself by getting so distracted by her he can’t even do his job properly. He just has to _focus._

They begin shooting and the scene runs smoothly, he flirts, she flirts, and they both have far more fun than they’re sure was ever intended doing so. 

He reels off his lines, and next he will get to his feet, cross the room and plant a kiss on River’s cheek before seeing the last chapter title and the mood of the scene will change. He glances up at Alex as he speaks his lines and then gets up and he knows he’s meant to kiss her cheek but a mischievous idea suddenly pops into his head and it’s _Alex_ , and she’s just standing there looking all River-like and drop dead gorgeous and - and it’s too late because he’s striding towards her and he’s made his decision.

Very unceremoniously, Matt seizes hold of her and kisses her firmly on the mouth, quickly using the opportunity of her lips parting in a gasp of surprise to push his tongue between them and proceed to snog her like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Alright _cut!”_

Already grinning, Matt pulls away to grin wider at Alex’s wide eyes and stunned expression. He pastes on his best ‘innocent’ face as he whirls to face their cross director. 

“What’s wrong?”

“What? Matt - what are you doing?” Their director says, jabbing a cross finger at the script. “It says kiss on the _cheek!”_

Matt puts his best surprised expression on his face and blinks at him. _“Does it!?”_

The director throws his arms out to the side. _“…Yes!”_

“Oh!” Matt laughs a bit and scratches his head. “So sorry - I thought it just said ‘kisses her.’ Must have skimmed that line.” He turns to grin at Alex who is regarding him with narrowed eyes and a ‘you’re not fooling anyone,’ expression. 

Rolling his eyes, the director sighs and turns away. “Alright - let’s go from the top, positions please people!”

Matt grins at Alex again who raises an eyebrow at him. 

He shrugs and smirks, leaning in to mutter quickly and lowly, “couldn’t resist.”

He doesn‘t miss the smile on her lips as she shoves at him. “Cheeky bastard,” she mutters back, turning away to face the angel once more. 

Action is called and they run smoothly through the scene again. This time, when Matt strides over to Alex and grabs the back of her head preparing to plant one on her cheek like he’s supposed to, Alex twists round at the last minute and thrusts her free hand into his hair to make his mouth meet hers firmly. After the second’s surprise, he grins against her smiling lips, leaning in to kiss her firmly until an irate _“CUT!”_ is heard and they break apart, giggling. 

“Sorry Nick - I couldn’t resist!” Alex claims and how anyone can look at that innocent face and cheeky smirk and not melt Matt has no idea but Nick manages it, glaring sternly at the pair of them, arms folded. 

“We are on a _tight schedule_ \- this scene should be finished with and it’s very lovely to have a bit of fun sometimes but please - _after_ shooting is over for the day? Thank you.” He turns away muttering to himself and Matt and Alex share a guilty look like scolded schoolchildren. 

\--

She’d teased him for it earlier, but Alex now finds herself starting to feel more than flattered over Matt’s apparent attraction to her. 

Of course, she’s always known he fancies her, and that was no big deal because it’s not like she is a stranger to appreciating looks from men, but today… this felt like something more than the fact that he just appreciated a good-looking co-star to act with. He had literally hardly been able to take his eyes off her all day and it… excited her more than it probably should. 

And those kisses when they were filming! Yes they were joking around, and she loved that she could do that with Matt but… part of her had wanted to just grab him again and carry on snogging him until she had melted onto the floor. 

Alright so she’d always liked kissing him. Even though it probably should have been awkward and felt a bit weird considering their massive age gap it just never had - and the first time she’d kissed him by the bars of River’s cell she’d never wanted to stop. 

The man could _kiss_ , and Alex had had her fair share of kisses in her forty-something years on the planet but nobody had ever kissed her quite like Matt Smith. Maybe it was because he was so young - maybe humans had evolved and become more skilful and that’s how all the kids kissed these days and she giggles to herself at the silly thought. 

“What are you sniggering about Kingston?”

Matt’s voice makes her jump and she can’t help but dissolve into laughter again when she looks up to see his raised eyebrow and wonders what he would think of her thoughts. 

“Oh - nothing darling,” she grins as he sits himself down next to her in the chairs in the corner of the set. 

“So…” He says, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, legs crossed at the ankles. “Enjoyed your first day back with us?”

Alex smiles. “It’s not over yet honey, still got one more scene to finish.”

“I know but - you know what I mean.”

She nods, still smiling. “Loved it. It’s good to be back.”

Matt beams. “Good to have you back too.”

A short, comfortable silence settles between them as they watch the activity on set before Matt speaks again. 

“I’ve missed River. She should be in every episode.” He says firmly. 

She smiles. “Much as I would love that darling I don’t think my schedule would.”

He sighs dramatically and she rubs his arm sympathetically as she giggles at his pouting face. “I’m sorry honey. Fate is keeping us apart!” She teases. 

Matt snorts and elbows her. “Steady on Kingston I only like having you around for the view.”

She mock-gasps and smacks his arm and they laugh together as he slings an arm round her. 

“Nah - it’s always better when you’re here.”

She thinks he is going to elaborate and make another joke but he doesn’t, just lets the statement hang in the air as he goes back to quietly watching the crew shuffle about on set. Alex feels her heart speed up a little and chides herself for her own foolishness as she leans into him until somebody calls them back on set. 

\--

When Matt makes it back to his flat that night, he closes the door and collapses on the sofa in relief. 

He had been doing so well during the second part of the day, flirting cheerfully with River/Alex and managing to keep his head and his cool through it all until he had made the fatal mistake of glancing down as she’d sat next to him on the stairs, so close his arm brushed hers, and he, of course, had gone completely blank, missed his line and the _worst part_ was that Alex had had the audacity to smirk and quip with a raised eyebrow for all to hear, “Eyes up here, sweetie.”

The crew had laughed and he had almost died. He fumbled out a cross protest of, “Don’t flatter yourself Kingston I _was not_ staring!” Which, accompanied by his bright red face only proceeded to make everyone chuckle louder. 

Even their director had laughed, and finally called a hush to it with, “Right. If the Doctor can keep his eyes off River Song’s cleavage for long enough shall we go for another take?”

He hadn’t been able to - of _course_ , and the next time it had been even worse because his wandering eyes had caused him to stop looking where he was going, trip and fall flat on his face - and the worst thing about it was that he’d had hold of Alex’s hand at the time, pulling her along with him and had consequently dragged her down to the floor too. 

Luckily (for her) she’d landed on him and so hadn’t appeared to be hurt, laughing it off with an affectionate pat on the cheek as she’d clambered off him. His knee and forearm however, were now bruised and grazed and hurt like hell. 

Bloody woman!

Well he’d made a total bleeding fool of himself today. He couldn’t have done much worse except got an actual erection on set and he had to say, he’d been close a few times. 

After ten or so minutes of wallowing in his day’s embarrassment, Matt has just decided that his night’s plans include wandering over to his refrigerator for a beer or maybe some ice cream before sulking off to bed when none other than Alex Kingston herself shows up on his doorstep. 

He blinks at her, standing outside his flat in River’s trench coat; hat perched on top of her curls and all. 

She smiles and quirks an eyebrow when he just gapes and quickly, he clears his throat and stumbles out of the way to gesture inside. “Um - hi! Come in - what are you doing here? Not that you’re not welcome, just…”

She chuckles as she walks past him and he closes the door behind them as she turns to face him with that smile of hers. He scratches his head, feeling a bit nervous for some unknown reason. Maybe she just makes him nervous. He gestures to her attire. 

“How did you get that out of costumes without them noticing?”

She gives a naughty sort of laugh. “I have my ways,” she purrs. 

He has to grin at her, finding himself taking a few steps toward where she is standing in the middle of his living room. 

“And may I ask why you felt the need to pillage?”

The corner of her mouth quirks up in a smirk. 

“You said you liked the trench coat. And the hat.”

“Well yes,” he grins, “I do but -”

Matt stops talking, unable to suddenly utter another syllable or - or even _breathe_ because…

Because Alex Kingston is standing in the middle of his living room in a hat and trench coat - in - in nothing _but_ a hat and trench coat and he knows this because - because she has undone the coat, and let it fall open and oh - oh _God_ underneath she is beautifully, gloriously naked. 

Matt gapes at her and Alex bites her lip as the seconds tick by, and when he remains silent an icy horror starts to pool in the pit of her stomach and chill her from the inside out because oh God - oh God oh God what if she’d read everything wrong!? She’d had her doubts ever since the idea had entered her head during shooting this afternoon, even sneaking the costume out and walking over here she’d had doubts because what if Matt didn’t have anything like this in mind at all _ever_ and God, she was right, he didn’t, of course he didn’t want her in that way and now she was naked in the middle of his flat and oh _God - !_

“Matt?” She tries, her voice a squeak, biting her lip as she stares at him but he only gapes back. “Say something…?”

He still hasn’t moved, appearing to be stunned beyond ability to do anything, and Alex’s face falls, her entire body flushing with embarrassment as she hurriedly yanks the coat closed and drops her eyes, tying it with shaking hands as she stares at the floor.

“Oh my God, I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry, I - I thought - oh God, I just thought - I’ve read everything wrong oh my God, I am so sorry I - I’m just going to go…” With tears burning behind her eyes Alex makes to fly past him with her head down, grateful at least of the low-tilted hat hiding most of her face and she hurries with the door in sight when Matt suddenly reaches out and grabs her arm as she moves past. 

She halts, whipping her head round to look at him with wide eyes. 

“Don’t go,” he rasps, his eyes as wide as hers - and it is then she notices how they are noticeably several shades darker and clouded as he stares at her intently. 

She stares back, her heart pounding and breathing quickly. 

It feels like the seconds go on for hours in which they stare into each other’s eyes, Alex’s wide and anxious and Matt’s dark and searching - and then suddenly he is on her, dragging her to him and kissing her like there is no tomorrow. 

She squeaks in surprise against his mouth but quickly melts into his form, her arms clutching tightly to his shoulders to keep herself upright as he attacks her mouth brutally and wonderfully with his own. 

“I’m sorry!” He gasps when he pulls back, forehead resting against hers. “I just… I just froze… - God, Alex, you have no idea, I’ve wanted nothing but this for the longest time…”

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Alex runs a trembling hand through his hair as her brow furrows. “You mean… before today?”

He lets out a sort of laugh, drawing back to look at her properly. “Since practically the moment I met you - never thought you’d be interested…” He grins, running a finger over the rim of her hat as she beams back up at him. 

“Oh sweetie - why didn’t you say!?”

He snorts. “What - Alex, I wanna shag you, fancy a go?”

She giggles at the image and then leans up to press a soft kiss to his cheek before moving her mouth to his ear to murmur low and sweetly into it; “Well… since you asked so nicely…”

She takes his ear lobe into her mouth, sucking on it gently for a moment as she presses her body into his before she extracts herself from his arms, walking backwards a few steps away from him.

Matt watches with a pounding heart and a swiftly hardening erection as Alex holds his gaze with that smirk he loves so much on her lips and slowly unties her coat again, pulling it open and this time moving to shrug it off her shoulders - but Matt moves quickly and crosses the space to her to grab it before it can slip from her, tugging it back up to hang open on her form. 

He catches her eyes and smirks. “Leave it on.”

Alex feels heat pool in her abdomen and between her legs, her stomach somersaulting at his words and that sexy, low tone of his, eyes so dark they look as if they could sear into her soul. 

Eyeing her appreciatively, Matt runs his hands down over the lapels of the coat before slipping them onto the skin beneath it, letting them glide down her sides, dipping into her curves, thumbs brushing her breasts then her ribcage and stomach until his hands finally settle on her hips. He looks up at her, locking hungry eyes with her again and then, holding her tightly, walks her backwards, advancing like a predator as she backs up with a thrill rising inside her, resisting the urge to giggle until her back hits a wall with a soft thud and she has to let out a breathless laugh until Matt cuts it short with his mouth on hers. 

She kisses him back hungrily, moaning softly as his tongue wraps around hers, her hands sliding up to hang on round his neck as she leans back against the wall for support on her suddenly wobbly legs. When his mouth leaves hers, Matt trails it down her neck, kissing and mouthing at her skin as she tilts her head to the side to allow him access until he continues down, down over her collarbone and sternum and further, ducking until he can bite down lightly on the top of her left breast before taking her nipple between his lips. 

Mouth open, Alex gasps and moans appreciatively, arching her chest into his mouth as his tongue swirls the hardened nub.

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about all day honey?” She manages to breathe hotly between short gasps as his hands tighten on her hips. “Every time you stared at me… were you thinking about touching me like this?”

Releasing her nipple from his mouth and pressing a kiss to the tip of it, Matt tilts his head up to look her in the face and give her the naughtiest grin. “Seems you were thinking about it too darling,” he rasps in reply, his voice low and husky, and he runs his tongue across her chest to her other breast, flicking it over that nipple briefly. “Or you wouldn’t have turned up on my doorstep in a trench coat and nothing else.”

Letting her head tilt back against the wall, Alex smiles. “Don’t forget the hat,” she manages to quip, and Matt nips at her skin in response. 

“How could I?” He grins against her as he drags his mouth lower. “You _bad_ girl…”

Smirking, Alex slides a hand into his hair and grips at it, arching her body into his kisses more. “Bad _boy_ ,” she retaliates with a giggle, cut short quickly with a gasp when Matt suddenly drops to his knees before her and slides his hands round and down over her arse. 

Nipping at the skin just over her hipbone and smirking up at her, Matt pinches her bum cheek and mutters, “What was that, Kingston?”

Alex can only moan in response, a pathetic sound of anticipation and arousal as she pushes her hips subconsciously towards him. 

Seeming to take the hint, Matt slides his hands down from her bum over the backs of her thighs and tugs at them until she parts her legs, shifting to lean back fully against the wall for support. One of her hands clutches at the shoulder of his shirt while the other tightens in his hair as he leans forward and breathes in deeply, letting the breath out to blow hot air onto her sex before he tightens his hold on her thighs and presses a single kiss to her quivering heat. 

Alex gasps, thrusting towards him and not caring how wanton she looks, sprawled against the wall and begging for his mouth on her. Licking a line up her slick sex from her entrance to her clit, Matt slides his hands round her thighs to the front, pushing between them to open her to him further, and his thumbs stroke along either side of her smooth sex as she obliges. 

Swallowing and gasping, Alex manages to utter a breathless “please,” tugging on his hair until he gives in and finally covers her with his mouth to kiss her fully. His tongue swirls over her clit and then licks up and down between her folds, winding her tighter and tighter and drawing sounds from her she hadn’t known she was capable of. He brings her closer to a release by applying lips, tongue and teeth to her clit until he slides a hand down her right leg and into the crook of her knee so he can lift it and place it over his shoulder as his tongue delves inside her. 

Already fully relying on the wall behind her for support, Alex curls her leg over his shoulder, closing her eyes and moaning aloud as his tongue swirls inside her and laps at her inner walls. She feels his thumb cover her clit and press against the throbbing little bud of nerves as he curls his tongue and licks up and she is already clenching around him. 

Words start to leave her lips, desperate pleas and cries of approval and some of the filthiest language she’s ever uttered as her thighs begin to shake. He presses his thumb against her harder as his tongue thrusts out then in and Alex shouts and throws her head back against the wall, hitting it hard and not caring for either the pain or the fact that she knocks her hat down over her eyes - she can’t see with them squeezed so tightly shut anyway. Matt hums and curls his tongue inside her once more and her body can’t take anymore pleasure and she shatters above him, her inner walls clamping and fluttering around the little pink muscle inside her until Matt slips it out and laps at her gently until she comes down from her high.

When she can finally breathe without gasping, panting heavily as she nudges his head away gently, Matt helps her lift her wobbly leg down from his shoulder and presses one kiss to her inner thigh before raising himself up to stand before her. 

Her body is flushed, her nipples hard and chest heaving, her mouth open as she pants post-orgasm and Matt doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful. Smiling, he reaches up a hand to tilt her hat back to where it’s supposed to be on her head and looks into her clouded green eyes. 

“Matt -” She pants breathlessly. “I - Oh God - darling… - I…”

He can’t help but smirk at her incoherency. “I take that as a compliment.”

Pouting, she smacks him lightly.

“You better shut up and fuck me soon darling because I don’t think my legs are going to hold me up for much longer.”

Eyes darkening and breath stuttering, Matt lets out a groan as he thrusts his still jean-clad hips into hers, letting her feel his hardness. 

“Oh -” she manages to laugh breathlessly. “ _There_ you are sweetie.”

She thrusts back against him and Matt hisses, his hips jerking forwards of their own assent. 

“Alex -”

“Shut up and get your trousers off honey,” she says, tugging desperately at his shirt. 

Matt lets out a breathless laugh as he drops shaking hands form her form to fumble with the button and zipper on his jeans as she yanks at his shirt until he helps her pull it over his head. As soon as he gets his trousers and pants down, kicking them away she is taking him in her hand, running red-nailed fingertips over his throbbing length as his cock jumps under her touch. 

She wraps her little hand round him and lifts her leg again to hook it over his hips, standing up on her tiptoes to let her sex slide over him. He wants to take hold of her hips and bury himself deep inside her immediately but she is quite a bit shorter than him and the angle isn’t the best (not to mention the fact that Alex is wobbling precariously on her trembling limbs and he’s not sure his own are much better right now) so stooping down, he scoops her up unceremoniously, one hand beneath her back and the other under her thighs as he stumbles across the room to the sofa while Alex gasps and shrieks. 

He dumps her down and settles over her as she bounces with a giggle, and the hat was nearly knocked off her head with the upheaval but not quite, so he straightens it with a grin as he manoeuvres himself between her thighs. 

He pauses, catching her eyes, and opens his mouth to say something - he’s not sure what but he feels as if he should do - until Alex wriggles beneath him and thrusts her hips up against him impatiently with a, “Oh my God, will you get inside me _now!”_ And Matt grins widely and with shift and thrust of his hips, pushes himself deep into her welcoming core. 

She throws her head back against the cushions and moans with a smile on her lips and Matt knows he is done for now - if he was struggling to keep his eyes off her _before_ he’d been buried inside her while she wore half of the same costume that had distracted him so earlier, he was never going to remember another line with her around again now. 

Unable to give any less of a damn right at that moment, he leans down to latch his mouth onto one of her beautiful breasts as he begins to move inside her. 

Alex writhes and moans and throws her leg round his waist, unabashedly showing him her pleasure as he lifts his head and looks down into her face, the hat having slipped a bit half over her eyes again and he cannot help but grin. 

Lifting one hand without pausing his rhythm, he tugs the hat back up and taps her on the nose with a finger just like he’d done on set earlier. “You look so cute like that,” he has to tell her, and Alex bursts into breathless giggles beneath him. 

“Cute is -” she gasps, twisting her hips beneath him a bit, “- Not exactly what I was going for right at this second darling…”

Matt chuckles and leans in to briefly kiss her parted lips, muttering against her mouth; “Was it unbelievably fucking sexy? Because there’s that too.”

She smiles. “That’ll do.”

Alex arches up against him and he slips a hand round beneath her under the trench coat, splaying his hand against the small of her back and using the angle for leverage as he thrusts into her harder, feeling an end approaching fast. Alex slides her own hand down, running it over the taught, flexing muscles of his back until she cups a handful of his arse and squeezes desperately, closing her eyes and whimpering in an expression that tells him she is not far off her orgasm either. 

His free hand hitches her leg up higher so he can reach even deeper inside her and her cry of approval as he does so tells him he has the angle just right. He drops his hand to her breast and squeezes the soft mound of flesh, rolling her impossibly hard nipple against his palm as he gasps into her hair. 

“Fuck,” he swears as he feels her clench around him. “I’m nearly -”

“Me too,” she gasps quickly. “There - right there, oh - oh!” 

He feels her come hard around him, the squeeze and spasm of her inner muscles pushing him over the edge into the most mind-blowing climax he’d ever had. He jerks and thrusts into her as they both ride it out, clinging to each other until their hips slow and then finally still and they collapse together in their exhaustion. 

They pant together, and he shifts his hips to pull out of her and tuck himself into her side on the narrow sofa as they catch their breath. 

“Alex?” He says after a moment, his voice hoarse and soft. 

“Hmm?”

He tugs River’s trench coat up over her shoulders where it had slipped down slightly in their activities, and smoothes his hand down over the lapel as his eyes roam over her beautiful bare, sweat-slicked form. 

He swallows hard. “I think they’re going to have to find a new costume for River to wear.”

Tilting her head round to look at him with a grin, Alex giggles and lifts a hand to his cheek. “Oh now darling you’ll be fine.”

“I won’t,” he protests, tickling her side a little and making her squirm. “Never gonna be able to take my sodding eyes off you again.”

“Of course you will - you don’t need to stare at work anymore.” She twists round suddenly, rolling herself on top of him and leaning down to let her breasts brush his chest as her hair and coat falls round them both. “Because you can look at me _all you like_ afterwards.”

She leans down to kiss him with a grin and Matt kisses back eagerly, yanking her closer by the collar of her coat as he thinks that yes, he is alright with that.


End file.
